


More

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppet Cloud Strife, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: Cloud is such a good little puppet, and Sephiroth enjoys his little plaything.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-con tentacle porn of Safer Sephiroth and Puppet!Cloud, tagged as rape/non-con to be safe.

He’d been lured away from the group so easily. His mind was reeling with the feeling that washed over him whenever he heard the voice echo in his head, rolling like velvet across his senses and wrapping him up in promises that were never spoken. He could feel the presence pushing through his resistance, the weight bearing down on him and slowly breaking away his defenses until he gave in completely. 

_“Be a good puppet, and follow your strings.”_ The voice said, pulling his body into movements he didn’t make on his own. His feet carried him away from the camp, away from the fire burning near the tents, away from his friends that slept soundly in the darkness. They carried him into the forest, through trees on a path he didn’t recognize on his own, but that the voice inside his head knew well enough. It brought him nearly miles away, until his body screamed at him to stop lest he collapse from exhaustion. 

_“Good boy.”_ The voice said, and soon Cloud felt something slick and wet wrap around his ankles. Looking down, he saw two very thick, pink tentacles before he felt more wrap around his wrists and his waist. Lifted off the ground, Cloud struggled against the appendages until he was dragged farther away, and found himself face to face with a mutated version of Sephiroth. 

The tentacles held him tightly, but he no longer struggled. Dumbfounded by the sight, he tried to process everything that he saw. Sephiroth’s face and torso were there, normal except for the fact that one of his arms was replaced by a long black wing, it’s feathers soft as the wing curled around Cloud’s body. The rest of where Sephiroth’s bottom half should be was a mess of white feathers, curled around the bottom of his body and hiding where the tentacles protruded from.

Before Cloud could say anything, he felt more tentacles slithering up into his clothes. Smaller tentacles slipped underneath his shirt, prodding at his nipples and curling around them tightly. Cloud’s body responded with a panicked thrash, except he was unable to shake the appendages off. Instead, they squeezed tighter, causing his mouth to part in an involuntary moan. Despite his struggle and his panic, the tentacles undressed him, tearing away pieces of clothing and casting them aside until Cloud was laid bare. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Cloud cried, squirming against the hold. He felt more of the strong appendages latch onto his limbs, lifting his arms high above his head and pulling his legs apart. He eyes went wide when he felt a tentacle curl around his cock, tensing as it slithered up and down his length and played with his tip. He felt more wind around his balls, toying with him and exploring as he fell into a series of gasps and whines at the attention. 

_“Hush, my puppet. Be good, and I’ll treat you well.”_ Sephiroth said, his voice washing over Cloud and somehow causing his body to relax against his restraints. The tentacles supported him, holding him up in his exposed position as he leaned his head back, his eyes hazy as he felt Sephiroth’s presence forcing control over his panic. It was almost like a bizarre sedative, bringing Cloud to a sense of calmness and acceptance, perhaps even fueling the strange sense of desire that burned inside him. Part of him, the part that Sephiroth was bringing to the surface, wanted this. 

Cloud’s body was swarmed by the tentacles then, the thick muscles slithering across his body as the largest found it’s way to Cloud’s entrance. It was especially wet, and it teased at the man’s hole before drawing back, only to shove its way inside with a fair amount of force. Cloud’s eye’s snapped open wide then, his mouth opening in a loud scream as he felt himself be filled up so quickly and with so little preparation. It hurt, and yet Cloud wanted more. 

He felt the tentacle squirming inside of him, wiggling and thoroughly touching every wall inside of his hole. His hips squirmed back against it, his back arching as he bucked his hips and cried out in pleasure. He could feel Sephiroth’s eyes on him, could feel the sly smirk that crossed Sephiroth’s face as he withdrew the tentacle only to shove back inside of his plaything roughly. Cloud felt himself submit entirely, heard himself cry out for more and beg Sephiroth to fuck him harder and faster. 

And Sephiroth did. The tentacles that held Cloud’s body dragged him down hard onto the tentacle inside him with each thrust, the one curled around Cloud’s cock working just as hard. Cloud fell apart, a mess of sweat and drool as he let himself be used. A tentacle found its way into Cloud’s mouth, stuffing his throat full of the wet appendage and fucking his face just as roughly as his ass. The tentacles were so warm, so hot inside of him, he didn’t want it to stop. He could only think of wanting more, wanting Sephiroth to ruin him so thoroughly that only he would be able to ever satisfy him again.

Sephiroth was merciless, shoving second, third, even fourth tentacles into both of Cloud’s already full holes. Tears piled in the corners of Cloud’s eyes, whether from the pain of having four thick muscles fucking his ass or from the sheer pleasure of it, he wasn’t sure. He saw blackness edging at the corners of his vision from the tentacles writing inside of his mouth that had stuck down into his throat. Breathing through his nose was difficult, and he felt as if he might even pass out from his inability to breathe.

Soon, Cloud came hard, his cum spurting across his chest Sephiroth’s torso as his body tensed around the tentacle inside him. His screams of pleasure and agony were muffled by the tentacles inside of his mouth, and soon he felt the tentacles tighten. He felt them swell inside of him, taking up more and more space until finally they burst with Sephiroth’s cum. Cum coated his throat, spurting out between the tentacles inside of his mouth when it had nowhere else to go. The same went for the four inside his ass, spilling semen inside his body until it dripped out past the tentacles. 

When the tentacles inside his holes withdrew, Cloud was a mess. Covered in cum and sweat, his body heaved with the effort of catching his breath and staying conscious. Sephiroth’s lips placed delicate kisses against his neck, and that was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

* * *

The next morning, Cloud found himself waking in the safety of his tent. For a long moment, he wondered if he had simply had some sort of bizarre wet dream. It wasn’t until he moved to sit up that he felt the pain in his ass, and upon investigating his body, found traces of sticky, slick fluids. It certainly had been no dream. Faintly, he recalled the last thing he’d heard from Sephiroth before everything had went dark.

_“We will do this again, and again. You’re never far away from my, my beautiful little puppet.”_


End file.
